Death Wish
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Missy Bradford, Lucas Friar, Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, Joshua Matthews and Farkle Minkus. Are all named suspects after they find a dead body in the storeroom cupboard in the library, in a desperate attempt to clear their names. They find themselves even deeper in the plot leading to dangerous and serious consequences.
1. Missy: 1

I brush my uncontrollable curly brown hair, in an attempt to tame the wildness in which it held. I wince in frustation as I feel my brush catch in the bottom of my hair. I growl before grabbing the bobble of my wrist and throwing my hair into a somewhat acceptable bun. It wasn't ideal, but it's all I've got.

I examine the outfit I'm currently wearing, I had on black leggings and a grey knitted sweater combined with a pair of white converse.

My make-up was minimal, I had on concelear, mascara, eyebrow gel and highligher. I grab my brown leather bag which was currently sat on my desk chair before going downstairs.

I roll my eyes in annoyance as I see my step-brother Lucas currently eating the face-off his girlfriend of the day. No doubt that he'll be bringing home a different girl this evening. He was a complete and utter man whore.

"Well now I'm put off my breakfast" I murmur, as I walk into the kitchen causing my mother to laugh.

"He's in love, let him be"

I raise my eyebrow, "You do realise, this was a different girl from yesterday right?"

My mothers eyes widen, "Really? I don't pay much attention"

"Quite clearly"

"Enough of the attidtude young lady, now what would you like for breakfast?"

I curse as I look down at my watch and realise, I should of set off to school around five minuets ago.

"Mom! I'm late!" I hiss, as I quickly scramble too my feet and begin rushing towards the front door.

Lucas untangles from his girlfriend, before giving me a tired look.

"Do I really have to take you to school again?"

I roll my eyes and nod, "Seem as your my brother yes"

"Step-brother" He corrects, as he walks out the door with his new 'girlfriend' following him closely like a puppy dog.

Poor, poor naïve girl.

I trudge towards his car before climbing into the backseat and belting up before Lucas pulls out of the driveway.

"Luke! Your arms are so big!" The girl exclaims.

I grimace as I feel bile rise from my throat.

How can some girls actually be this irritating?

My step-brother chuckles before winking at her, "Thanks babe"

I feel bile rise once again, really babe? God could he be anymore generic.

I plug my earphones in for the rest of the duration due to the fact that if I had to let my ears endure their awful flirting any longer than the breakfast I didn't even eat, would spill out of my mouth.

Relief feels inside of me, as I feel the car pull up outside of school.

I wait until it's a come to a complete stop before pratically sprinting out of my seat and onto school grounds, just so I could get away from them both.

My eyes widen, as I feel my body being jolted as something collides with it. I narrow my eyes as I lift my head up and see a tall figure towering over me. I squint my eyes up so I can get a better view of the rude asshole who ran into me.

Realisation clicks inside of me, as I look into deep brown eyes.

Joshua Matthews.

The resident bad-boy of school, he's been out of juvy all of his life. He was a complete waste of oxygen in my opinion.

"Sorry princess" He chuckles before strutting away from me.

I make a face, Princess? Do I look like I am five years of age?

I roll my eyes before walking towards the main enterance, but a strong hand grabbing my elbow pulls me backwards.

My head turns so I can see the source of the hand, Lucas stands there with an innocent smile gracing his face.

I groan loudly, "What do you want?"

"Could you please print me of the English homework?"

I snort, "No way in hell"

"Please Missy! I'll do anything"

I sigh loudly, "Fine, but you've got to stop bringing whores back to our house. It's disgusting and as a girl, it's very degrading"

Lucas rolls his eyes but nods, "Fine, no more girls"

"Come on, English starts in ten minuets. We can quickly make it too the library before then"

Lucas scrunches his face up, "The library?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, come on"

The dark blonde sighs before following me towards the library. As per usual the building was completely dead at this time in the morning, only six students where in the downstairs part of it including me and Lucas.

I recongised every single face stood in there.

There was Maya Hart; the most beautiful, and most popular girl in school. But depsite her beauty she was a complete bitch. Her and Lucas dated for nearly a year before he cheated on her with some whore, from a different school at a football game. It was painful too see because Maya really loved him, and he let her down.

There was Riley Matthews; she was the most peppy girl you would ever encounter, she was the captain of the cheer team and everybody loved her because of her good heart.

There was Farkle Minkus; he was the smartest guy in school. Although due to his cleverness he regularly gets teased by guys who where more in the athletic field.

And finally there was Joshua Matthews; a complete asshole, there's no need to expand on him.

Lucas curses next to me causing my head to turn curiously.

"What?" I ask, as wonder fills my tone.

"Maya's there, I really can't be arsed seeing her"

"You did cheat on her" I point-out.

"I didn't mean too!" He cries out.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah your dick accidentally fell into another girls vagina"

"It did!"

"Come on, let's just print off your work"

We walk in silence towards the computers.

"AAAHHHHHH!" A loud piercing scream echoes my ears.

My eyes widen as I feel my heart race quickly, I turn my head towards the source of the scream. There stood Maya Hart, shaking frantically as tears rolled down her face. Her body was facing the storeroom cupboard.

Lucas frowns before striding towads her, "Maya?" He asks carefully.

The blonde shakes her head as loud sobs escape her lips, I watch worriedly as her knees slowly begin to give out Lucas quickly catches her before he kness touch the floor.

"Maya, what is it?"

Maya slowly raises her finger and points into the storeroom, Lucas' eyes follow the line in which her finger is pointing. And once he does his face automatically pales, he looks physically sick, tears burn his eyes.

Worry towards my step-brother increases as I take a step towards him, he quickly turns to face me and pushes my head into his shoulder blocking all my vision.

"Shhh, don't look up okay" He mumurs into my hair.

I nod, as I feel anxiety race throughout my body.

"W-What's going on?" Riley asks, her voice small and shaky.

"W-We need to call the police" Lucas murmurs, I wince as I hear his voice crack at the end.

"Seriously? What's going on?" Farkle asks, his tone filled with anxiety.

I turn my head slightly, so that I'm facing them, Joshua is stood there with an unreadable expression.

"I-I know her" He murmurs as he stares into the store room cupboard.

"W-What does he mean?" I ask shakily, towards my brother.

"T-There's a body" Josh says his voice scarily monotone.

Biles rises in my throat, as I feel my stomach drop.

My head couldn't quite wrap around what he meant.

A body?

I turn my head once I hear dialling, Farkle is stood there with his phone shaking in his hands.

"H-Hello, I-I need the police department please"

I close my eyes, as a strangled sob escapes my lips. I snap my eyes open as I hear another sob echo the room, I watch as Riley rushes towards her cousin and sobs into his chest loudly. He rubs her back soothingly.

Numbness engulfs me.

I slowly begin to tear away from Lucas' grip, and begin to slowly walk away.

My eyes widen massively, as I see Josh races forward toward one of the computers and throw it against the wall.

I wince as I see the computer break off into small pieces.

Lucas' eyes widen before he steadys Maya and rushes towards him and restrains him slightly.

"S-She's my best friend" He mumurs breathlessly.

A sense of pain for the brown haired boy races through me, I close my eyes as I let a lone tear slip down my face.

I feel my body jolt when I hear the noise of sirens near close to use.

The sense of reality draws in causing bile to spill out of my mouth and onto the dark blue carpet in-front of me.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED!"


	2. Maya: 1

I stare blankly at the white wall in-front of me, as I try and wriggle in a hope to find this metal seat at least a little bit comfortable.

I turn my head numbly when I hear the door open, to reveal the police officer who had been questioning me all afternoon.

"Miss Hart?"

I turn to him with a blank and vacant look because that's all I could do right now.

"You're free to go, you may be brought back in for further questioning later on in this investigation but for now we've got all the information we need"

I nod before he reaches over and unlocks my handcuffs, I slowly stand up and begin to walk towards the exit.

I walk down the blue coloured corridor, as an artist I couldn't help but wince the shades of blue where far too different to create a pleasant colour scheme and the fabric used on the carpet looked cheaper than eraser I keep in my pencil case.

"Maya?" A voice asks, I turn my head and see Riley sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

I sigh loudly before walking towards her, "Matthews, I'm really not in the mood for you're little peppy attitude right now"

The brunette looks slightly offended but recovers, "Trust me, I'm not in the mood for to be peppy either, I just wanted to know if you where okay?"

I laugh bitterly, "Really?! You're asking If I'm okay?!"

"I just wanted to make sure..."

Anger bubbles inside of me and is directed to that ridiculous question she just asked me.

"Of course I'm not fucking okay!" I cry out.

"I'm only trying to be nice.."

I shake my head as more anger and frustration rises inside of me.

"I SAW A GIRLS...A GIRLS DEAD FUCKING BODY!" I screech out, as I feel a lump in my throat rise, tears where burning my eyes and beginning to roll down my cheeks.

I feel my shoulders being grabbed roughly, "Miss, If you do not calm down then I will have to arrest you for causing a disturbance"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I'm calm, it's just been a rough day"

"Alright, but I will be watching you the entire duration you are in here, and if anything causes even a slight disturbance, you will be arrested understood?!"

I nod slowly, "Understood"

I feel my shoulders being released as I slowly make my way over towards one of the chair and slump down on it.

Dread sinks into my skin as if it was a new layer when I see Lucas Friar walking towards us with a blank face. He carefully looks at me before choosing the seat the furtherest away from where I am.

Riley sighs before reaching forward and touching his knee, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealous despite how stupid it may be. But Lucas was the first boy I had ever loved.

I shiver slightly when I see the police officer who was holding me roughly earlier keep his eyes steadily on me.

It was making me feel very uneasy, and despite him being a police officer he was making me feel unsafe.

Lucas looks at me with furrowed eyebrows, due to my breathing become uneasy and slightly louder. Riley gives me a worried look but I shake my head to dismiss them both.

I'm fine.

I am Maya Hart.

I am strong.

I am beautiful.

I am Maya Hart.

Maya Hart-Hunter.

I can get through this.

A different police officer walks towards us causing my body to tense up slightly, he scans us all over before letting out a sigh.

"Who here is Riley Matthews?"

Riley hesitantly raises her hand, "I-I am"

"Your brother Joshua Matthews, has been arrested for showing aggressive behavior towards a police officer"

"His friend just died..." Riley begins before she's cut off.

"That is no excuse to behave in such way towards a member of the law!" The officer snaps causing Riley to wince.

I narrow my eyes at the man, "What would you do if you had just seen your friends dead body? Would you act fine, would you be calm?"

The man eyes me up, "I'd keep your pretty little mouth shut, unless you want to end up in a cell as well"

My eyes widen slightly before I compose myself, "What happened to freedom of speech?"

"Maya!" Lucas snaps.

I turn my head towards him, "What Huckleberry?"

"You're being an idiot, stop making this worse for yourself!"

The police office laughs, "I'd listen to your boyfriend honey, prison isn't a place for pretty little things like you"

I gulp slightly when I hear the tone of grow huskier, goosebumps begin to grow on my arms.

"Finally, she's quiet!" He cheers, when he realises I have nothing left to say.

The man turns to face Riley, "Your brother will be released in the morning, I will be ringing your parents to inform them of a release time"

I let out a breath of relief as the man begins to walk away. My eyebrows furrow together when I see Lucas move over and sit next to me, blocking the other police mans view of me.

"I don't like how the men here are treating you" He murmurs when he sees my confusion.

I roll my eyes, "I'm a big girl Huckleberry, I can handle myself"

"You just nearly got arrested!"

"They where being unfair towards Josh"

"Why do you care?!"

I narrow my eyes, "Why do you?!"

Lucas opens his mouth before shutting it again, "I don't know.."

"You have no right to care Lucas, not now"

I turn my head when I hear two pair footsteps edge closer towards us, there stands a very worn-down Missy Bradford and a very exhaused Farkle Minkus. They both take seats on either side of Riley.

"Missy, are you okay?" Lucas asks the concern pure in his voice.

Missy nods towards her step-brother, "I-I'll be fine Luke"

Farkle sighs loudly before running a hand over his face, "H-How do we get over this?"

Riley purses her lips, "W-We...We pray"

"As someone who believes in science, praying really isn't my thing" He murmurs boredly.

"Well then just hope" The brunette says softly.

I close my eyes as I feel tears well up inside of them and despite my best efforts I feel the tears slide down my face.

Farkle shakes his head angrily, "She was seventeen! And someone took everything life has to offer away from her!"

"God always has a plan" Riley says her voice wavering, "She's safe now, no one can hurt her"

"But that's the beauty of life!" I snap, "Getting hurt, and growing from the pain!"

"No deserves to have that taken away from them" Lucas says shakily.

"She never got to get married, or have children or accomplish all her dreams!" Missy snaps.

I feel a strangled sob escape my lips, "H-How could someone take all that away from someone else?"

I freeze slightly when I feel Lucas' hand intwine with mine, and despite the hatered I feel for him. I wanted this, I wanted the comfort, I wanted to feel secure, I just wanted somebody.


	3. Riley: 1

I look at myself in my mirror, I did not look like the peppy Riley Matthews, everyone knew me for.

I looked broken.

My brown hair was limb and lifeless, my eyes had deeper bags then the pacific ocean, my skin which once glowed now look sickly and pale.

I hear my bedroom door knock, I turn my head when I see Josh stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

I narrow my eyes before turning away from him, "I-I told you, I don't want to talk to you"

"I'm your brother, you can't just ignore me"

I feel my eyes burn with droplets of sadness, "Y-Yes I can"

"Riles, I'm fine now"

I shake my head, "I needed my big brother, but instead you where an idiot! And had to spend the night in a jail cell"

Josh shakes his head angrily, "T-That's not fair, my friend died!"

I raise my head as I feel tears slip down my cheeks, "She was my friend too..."

Josh sighs before coming towards me and wrapping his arms around me, I quickly clutch onto my older brother for comfort as I feel sobs rack throughout my body.

"I-I don't think I can get past this" He says, I wince as I hear his voice crack sharply.

"We can, we'll be okay" I say confidently, but I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself or Josh.

I hear a knock echo our entire household, I sigh loudly before pulling away from the tall brown haired boy in-front of me.

"I'll go get it" I say softly, knowing full well that Josh just isn't emotionally avalible to be talking to anyone.

I slowly walk downstairs and open our large front door, I furrow my eyebrows together when I see a sheepish and worn-down Farkle Minkus stood outside my door. He looked a messy, his brown spiked up hair was messy and out of place, his usual proper and prim dress sense seems to have disapeared as here he stood in black joggers and a baggy grey t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie over the top.

"Hello..." I state slightly awkwardly.

"Uh, I...I kind of came here for something"

My eyes widen slightly, "Y-You did?"

"I was wondering, would you please come to church with me?"

I blink, "I-I thought you didn't believe in that"

Farkle sighs, "N-Nothing else, is working. So please, would you come with me?"

I nod, "Of course I will, let me just get my shoes"

I return inside of my house and grab my white converse before going near the stairs and shouting up to Josh, so he knows where I'm going and who I'm going with. I lace up my converse before I go outside to see Farkle stood there with an exhausted expression.

"I really hope this works for you" I say softly, as we begin walking towards what I pressume is his car.

I had to admit, I was impressed by his choice of car, it was a large black landrover.

"So do I" He murmurs, as we climb inside.

"I know the perfect church, and they're open at all times"

"Lead the way" Farkle says his tone sounded odd to me, it sounded like he really didn't want to be here despite that he was the one who invited me.

"It's the chapel at the hospital" I say softly, "I-I go there all the time"

Farkle gives me a look which I couldn't detect before he wordlessly begins driving out of my driveway and towards the hospital.

"How have you been?"

I feel startled slightly at the question directed towards me, throughout this entire, horrible nightmare only my family members had bothered to ask if I was okay.

"I-I don't know, it doesn't feel real" I say quietly as I play with the hem of my blouse.

"I just wanted this to be a dream, a really shitty, awful dream"

I nod in agreement, "I just still can't understand why...why someone would just..."

"Because some people just aren't good people"

I nod slowly, "She deserved better..."

"And she always will" Farkle murmurs softly.

We sit in silence for the rest of the journey before we pull up outside of the hospital. I unbuckle my seat belt and begin to climb out of the car.

"Lead the way" He says once again.

I nod before I wordlessly, begin to walk towards the chapel I often spend my time at, where I sit and pray. I sit and pray for things to get better, not just for myself but for everyone I have encountered with.

I turn my head and see Farkle's hesitation towards walking inside, I reach forward and grab his hand to encourage him to go inside with me. There was only two other people sat on the wooden benches inside, praying for a sick or dying loved one.

I make my way towards one of the back benches with Farkle in tow, and we silently sit down on the bench.

I clasp my hands together and close my eyes and begin to pray.

I pray for Lola, the girl who got her life taken away, too soon both cruelly and unfairly.

I pray for Lola's family and friends and everyone who she every made an impact on, would heal.

I pray that everyone who witnessed that horrific day; Me, Farkle, Josh, Missy, Maya and Lucas. Can find peace and are able to gain strength and move past this.

I pray for my brother, who seems to be losing his way due to the loss of his friend.

I pray for the boy sat next too me who appears to be so lost, that his beliefs even seem to be shaken.

My eyes re-open, I turn my head slight and see Farkle with his eyes shut tightly and concentration on his face.

My heart aches as I witness how lost he is.

After a few seconds Farkle opens his eyes, and lets out a breath of what I presume is relief.

"T-Thank you" He whispers, as he leans over towards me.

I give him a small smile, "It's okay, I'll always be here if you want to pray"

We both give each other a warm look before wordlessly, standing up and leaving the church.

"So how come it's that church?" Farkle asks, as he rubs the back of his neck.

I falter slightly, "M-My brother once got into a bad car accident and was in a coma, so I came in here and prayed that he would wake up and he did. So ever since then I just believed this place held miracles"

Farkle nods, "I'm glad your brother is okay"

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you not going to argue with me and say that science, medicene is the reason he woke up?"

The light brown haired boy shakes his head, "I'm not going to argue with what you believe in, because that's special to you, so for that I respect it"

I give him a smile, "And I respect your beliefs as well"

He lets out an unhumerous laugh, "I don't know what I believe anymore"

I shrug, "You're just lost, everyone loses their way. You just need to make sure you come back"

"I'm not sure, I want too"

"Well I want you too Farkle" I say softly.


	4. Lucas: 1

It's been nearly a week.

Nearly a week since I've gotten a decent nights sleep.

Nearly a week since I've felt somewhat normal.

Nearly a week since an innocent girl's life was took from her.

Thinking about her made me shiver to my core, It made me physically be sick.

I still couldn't get over, how cruel it was for her life to be taken in such an indignified way.

She deserved to have a long and happy life.

She deserved to get married, have children, travel the world, achieve her dreams.

And now because of some sick person, she wasn't able to have any of that and she never will.

I run a tired over my hand as I begin to reverse out my driveway, my eyes widen massively when I hear a loud shriek. I quickly slam my footdown on the breaks. Without a second of hesitation, I climb out of my car and race to investigate the noise.

My eyebrows furrow together when I see my ex-girlfriend sat at the edge of my driveway with a bottle of vodka in hand.

"Maya?!" I call out, "Are you fucking stupid?! I could of ran you over!"

The blonde shrugs, "At this point it would have been a relief"

I roll my eyes, "Alright enough with the dramatics, what do you want?"

"You!" She blurts out, as she stumbles onto her feet.

My eyes widen, "Uh...Maya"

Her bright blue eyes roll, "Not like that jackass, I just want a friend"

I look around awkwardly, "Last time I checked me and you weren't exactly friends"

Maya's breath hitches slightly as her eyes glaze over, "Y-You're one of the only people who can understand how I'm feeling right now..."

I let out a loud sigh, "I-I'll be your friend"

"Thanks" She murmurs dryly.

"How've you been?"

"I haven't slept in days"

"I haven't either" I say softly, as I slowly begin to sit down on the curb of my driveway.

Maya rolls up her sleeves causing my breath to hitch, when I see deep and sharp nail cuts in her wrists.

"D-Did you do this to yourself?" I ask, as I feel bile threatening to rise in my stomach at the thought of Maya hurting herself.

"I have nightmares, so I claw at myself to wake myself up" She says her voice sounded dazed and hazy.

I curse quietly before I motion for her to sit down next to me, hesitantly she eyes me up then takes a spot next to me.

"You know, I hope you realise you made a massive mistake cheating on me"

I roll my eyes, "Here we go..."

Maya laughs, "No seriously, I've only gotten better in age wheras you've declined"

I raise my eyebrows, "I've declined?"

"Rapidly"

"You know, when I agreed to be friends I pictured you being a civilised human"

Maya shrugs, "This is me, on a good day"

"I know, I dated you" I mutter.

"Rude"

I give her a cheeky grin, "You love me really"

"No, I think I'd rather get run over by a bus then love you"

I put a hand to my heart, "You saw the sweetest thing to me, Maya Penelope Hart"

I wince as I feel my body being shoved roughly.

"Don't mention the Penelope! And I'm not even a Hart anymore"

I furrow my eyebrows together, "I'm not following"

"Well that doesn't surprise me, and My mom and Shawn got married"

Happiness for the girl sat next to me floods through me.

"Seriously?!" I cry out.

Maya gives me a soft smile, "Yeah, they got married in December"

I resist the urge to reach over and pull her into a friendly hug, incase she got the wrong idea.

"I'm really happy for you"

The blonde looks down as her smile widens, "I'm happy for me too"

We stay in a comfortable silence for a few more minuets until Maya decides to speak up again.

"I miss this, I miss us talking"

I sigh loudly, "Yeah, I kinda miss it too"

"It's a shame we didn't stay friends"

I hold my hands up in defense, "Hey! I tried to stay friends with you!"

Maya narrows her eyes, "You tried to sleep with one of my best friends, two days after we broke up!"

I wince and rub the back of my neck awkwardly, "Okay, I admit that wasn't one of my finest hours"

"Yeah, no kidding"

"But in all due fairness, you tried to run me over with your car!"

"I did not! You're being dramatic"

I shake my head, "You missed me by half an inch"

Maya huffs before crossing her arms, "Well you deserved it!"

"For such a small stack of pancakes, you're fucking scary"

A proud grin works it's way onto the blonde's face sat next too me, "Thank you"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"Well I'm taking it as one!"

I laugh, "You've not changed a bit, you know that?"

"Why would I change? I'm brilliant!" Maya says confidently causing another laugh to escape my lips.

"Thank you..." I murmur softly.

"What for?"

"Tonight, this. You've really helped me take my mind off everything"

"Ditto. I never thought talking to you would have been a relief"

I laugh, "Ditto"

"Do you think it'll get easier?" She asks quitely.

I sigh slightly, "I-I really don't know. I-I hope it does"

"How's Missy dealing with it?"

"She's not left her room in days" I murmur, as the concern for my step-sister begins to sink in my veins once again.

Maya bites her lip, "D-Do you want me to talk to her for you?"

I shake my head, "I think, she just needs to be alone but thank you"

The blonde shakes her head, "It's no problem"

"You're a good person Maya" I say softly.

The blonde next to me falters slightly before turning stiff, "I-I'm really not"

"You are, I promise you"

"That girl was a good person" Maya mumbles sadly.

"Her name was Lola right?" I ask softly.

She nods, "Yeah, she was a really nice person. One time at a party, this girl poured drink all over my tights, so Lola took of her tights and gave me them so I didn't have to stand in wet tights all night"

My heart aches when I hear the pain in Maya's voice, and it also aches because Lola didn't deserve it.

She was a good person.

Good people deserve to die with dignity, not by the hands of someone else.


	5. Josh: 1

I swallow the lump which is rising in my throat when I stare at my lock-screen which is a picture of Lola and I, a week before her body was found.

We where stood at some stupid party, drinking some stupid alcohol but that doesn't matter, what matters is that we where together and she was here.

But now she's gone.

And she's never coming back.

I quickly shake away the tears which where buidling in my eyes. I had to be strong, not for me, not for Riley, not for anyone else but for her.

She wouldn't want me crying over her, despite how badly I wanted too.

She'd want me to carry on and live life to the fullest, so in her honour that's what I'm going to try and do.

There's no doubt that it'll be hard and somedays will be harder than others. But it's what she would of wanted.

And she was all I ever wanted.

I slide my phone back into my jeans pocket, before walking into the doors of school. Usually I'd skip but Lola always found education important, she always used to tell me not to waste the resources I have and not to mess up my life.

So for her, I've not skipped a single day since she died.

I narrow my eyes when I feel a small figure collide with my back, I let out a low growl before turning around too see who was ruining my already shitty day.

I look down and see a girl who looked somewhat familiar, she had light brown hair and big hazel eyes.

"Sorry" She mumbles before quickly, practically sprinting away from me.

I shrug before carrying down my walk down the corridor, I stop when I hear my name being called out.

I turn on my heel and see the 'Princesss Maya Hart' coming towards me, I refrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask tiredly.

"I just wanted too see if you where okay"

"I'm not okay Maya, and I don't think I will be for a long time" I say coldly before attempting to walk away but her hand grabs my arm preventing me from moving.

"I'm here, if you need anyone"

I shrug out of her grip, "I don't care" I hiss before I storm down the corridor.

I really didn't want anyone's pity.

I didn't want anyone to remind me, that I lost the one person I ever really cared about.

I just wanted to forget it all.

I roll my eyes when I hear the bell ring signalling that first period, was about to begin. I let out a loud sigh before making my way towards my English class, for once I was one of the first people to arrive.

My heart aches widly when I glance at the empty seat next to me, where Lola used too sit.

We used to spend hours in this classroom talking, laughing and pissing off Mrs Morrison.

Back then it seemed like the most simple thing to do.

But right now, I'd give absolutely anything, to go back to one of these shitty lessons and just hear her laughter.

"Sorry man" Some guy says as he walks past me towards his seat, I nod in a form of appreciation.

My eyes study the girl was placing herself in the seat sat in-front of me, it was the same girl who bumped into me this morning.

I feel my body freeze when I realise how I know her.

She was in the library when Lola's body was found, I examine her more closely. She looked physically worn-down, her skin looked pale and bags hung underneath her eyes darkly.

I shake my head before burying it into the desk beneath me and that's how I planned the spend the rest of the lesson.

I wasn't in the mood to listening about why poets wrote in a certain way, or whatever crap which would be spilling out off Mrs. Morrison's mouth.

"You shouldn't be sat there!" A female voice snaps, her voice was borderline cracking.

"Calm down Bradford, it's just a seat"

I hear the chair in-front of me scrap violently against the floor.

"It's not just a seat! It's respect! You can't just be sat their okay?!" She cries out.

Curiosity gets the better of me causing my head to snap up, I look at the girl stood in-front of me, tears where threatening to pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks and her hands where trembling ever so slightly.

Anger rises inside of me when I realise, what seat she's talking about.

"Get the fuck out off that seat!" I growl to the boy sat next to me.

The boy's eyes widen, "I-I...s-someone else took my seat"

"I don't give a fuck, sit on the fucking floor if you have too! Just ge the fuck out off that seat!"

The boy nods quickly before scrambling out of the seat and vacating towards the back of the classroom.

I turn my attention back to the shaking girl in-front of me.

"You didn't have to do that" I murmur, as I stare angrily at the pencil sat on my desk.

"H-He shouldn't of done that, t-that's Lola's seat and it always will be"

I snap my head up and stare at the girl, gratitude races through my veins. I attempt to give her a fairly warm look for a split second before staring back at my pencil.

"Thanks"

"I-I did it for her"

The rest of the lesson was a painful blur.

The entire time I just thought of Lola, actually that's all I've been doing recently.

Regret fills me up the most.

The regret of never telling her, that I had feelings for her.

The regret of never telling her that when we kissed at that stupid fucking party, that it made me so happy that it scared the shit out of me. Because I was shit scared that, that happiness would get taken away.

And I was right.

Because she got taken away from me.

And I just wanted, better yet I need her back.


	6. Farkle: 1

I stare numbly at the whiteboard in-front of me, usually my entire face and body would be radiating happiness in this lesson.

It was the one subject where I felt comfortable.

It was the subject and field I was born to study, ever since I was a young child I was shown intrest.

But lately, ever since...Lola.

The one place where I felt like home, suddenly didn't even feel like home anymore.

Not even my own home felt like home anymore, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and on the rare occasion that I would sleep I would be awoken in a thick sweat, screaming loudly. Because all I could picture when I closed my eyes was Lola's lifeless face staring back at me.

It sickened me, how all the forms of life where suddenly just drained from her.

It sickened me, that she would never just simply come home from school and be bombared with questions like, 'How was your day?' or 'Did you get any homework?'

It sickened me, that she'd never be able to graduate.

It sickened me, that she'd never be able to achieve all her big dreams and hopes.

All because of some fucking sicko.

Some fucking sicko took all that from her. Anger fills inside of me, they should be dead, not her.

Lola should be alive, and her biggest worries should be stuff like whether there would be a surprise pop-quiz in history tomorrow morning or if the guy she likes is gonna ask her to prom.

"Mr. Minkus?" Mr. Wellington calls out.

I snap my attention back to the lesson I was supposed to be taking part in.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look very pale"

I shake my head irritably, "I'm fine"

"We all know, you've been through a tough time. It's okay, if you want to take some time out"

"Just drop it!" I growl.

The rest of the lesson supassed me like a blur, luckily it was a quick and fairly painless blur.

I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I whip my head around and see a worried Riley Matthews stood in-front of me.

"Farkle, I know you're not okay"

I shrug her hand off my shoulder, "I doubt, you're okay either"

The brunette sighs, "I'm trying, I'm trying to make sense of this"

"There's nothing to make sense of Riley, an innocent girl was murdered"

Riley shakes her head, "I'm sure, god-" I cut her off angrily.

"Shut the fuck up!" I cry out, "God, doesn't fucking exist!"

She blinks before cowering slightly, "B-But we went to church together, we sat and prayed"

I shake my head, "And it didn't fucking help"

"Y-You just need to try again"

"If there really was a god, then why would he allow for an innocent seventeen year old girls life to be taken away?!"

"Because he has a plan..."

"His plan is fucking bullshit!" I cry out.

I close my eyes as a sharp pain in my chest overtakes me. I re-open my eyes to be greeted by my vision being painfully blurry.

My breathing becomes un-even causing my eyes to widen slightly.

"Farkle..." I hear Riley call out.

I shake my head, as my breathing becomes more dramatic.

I feel my body being grabbed roughly and pulled somewhere, where that place was I couldn't tell. My vision was completely blured all I could see was a merge of colours.

I wince as I feel my body being shoved onto a cold surface.

"Farkle, you're having a panic attack!"

I nod as I wheeze loudly, if I could I would be rolling my eyes and spiting a sarcastic comment.

"Think of happy things! Nice things! Like science! And-" Her rambling is cut short when she realises that it isn't helping.

My eyes widen massively when I feel my breath being held and something firmly pressed against my lips.

Relief fills inside of me, as my breathing becomes more even and my heart beat begins to slow down and there isn't any pounding in my ears.

I feel my lips pull away from whatever they are pressed up against.

I look around and take in my surroundings, as I was currently sat in the boys locker room, which was luckily empty and for once surprisingly clean.

Riley gives me a sad smile, her eyes shone an emotion, I couldn't quite detect.

"Uh, I once read that holding your breath stops a panic attack"

I nod slowly, "Uh, yeah...I've heard of that as well"

"Well that, and I saw it on Teen Wolf!" She squeaks out.

A small laugh escapes my lips, "Yeah, that's where I saw it too"

"So you'll understand, that when I kissed you, you held your breath"

I nod, "I know, don't worry. I'm not reading into the kiss, I know it meant nothing"

Riley's facial expression changes ever-so slightly before a smile works it's way onto her face.

"S-So are you okay?" She asks me cautiously.

I nod, "I am, thank you"

"I'm glad, you're okay Farkle"

Her kindness causes a pang of guilt to hit my chest.

"I-I'm sorry Riley, I really shouldn't of been such an asshole towards you"

The brunette shrugs, "You're just having a hard time coping, it's okay"

I shake my head, "Even so, I shouldn't of been so rude towards something you believe in"

"It's okay really" She says softly, as she reaches over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you coping really?" I ask, as I lean against bench perched behind me.

"S-She was my friend, and practically my big brothers soulmate, I don't know how I'm supposed to cope. Or what I'm supposed to feel"

"Well, how do you feel?"

Riley bites the inside of her cheek, as tears well up inside of her eyes.

"I feel pretty pissed off!" She snaps, "I feel so angry, she was supposed to be here! I mean it's my birthday next week...and she, she was supposed to be here!"

I sigh, "She's still here, just because she's gone. It, it doesn't mean she isn't here"

The brunette smiles sadly, "I know, I just...I wish I could just see her roll her eyes whenever Josh would make a flirty comment, and I just wish I could be sat in my room tonight waiting for her to join me, so we can binge watch 'Gossip Girl' and talk about our feelings"

I reach forward and grab her hand, "It's going to be okay..."

Riley shrugs as tears roll down her cheeks, "I-I really don't know, if it will be"

 **Just a few questions, if you wouldn't mind answering for me please.**

 **Who is your favourite character?**

 **What would you like to see happen next?**

 **Is there any charecters you are shipping together in this story? (For example, Riley/Farkle, Riley/Lucas, Missy/Josh, Josh/Maya, Maya/Lucas)**


End file.
